


Match Made In Heaven

by BabySky



Series: Mihwan Universe [2]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Destined Couple(?), Drama, Fluff, I mean who could resist a Lee Midam, Kissing, M/M, Man he is the most beautiful thing on earth i swear, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Drama tiga babak tentang bagaimana Midam dan Junghwan saling menjalin cinta.Atau,Midam dan Junghwan membiarkan takdir membawa mereka entah kemana.





	Match Made In Heaven

Pertama kali Junghwan bertemu dengan Midam adalah di atas taman sekolah, saat ia masih pelajar baru dan Midam tengah menjalani semester akhirnya di sekolah menengah atas. Junghwan ingat, wajah Midam saat itu tampak murung, napas yang dibuang berkali-kali dan jemari yang tak berhenti digerakkan dengan gugup membuat Junghwan yang punya rasa ingin tahu agak berlebihan sampai berhenti dan menghampirinya. 

“Kakak baik-baik saja?” tanyanya saat itu, dan respon yang didapatnya adalah Midam yang berjengit kaget. 

“Maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu.” Junghwan menunduk sopan. Midam memberinya senyuman singkat. 

“Tak apa-apa.” ujarnya, suaranya seperti mencicit, jika Junghwan boleh berkomentar.

“Boleh aku duduk disini, menemani kakak?” ia bertanya lagi. 

Midam kelihatan tak keberatan. Ia menepuk rumput di sebelahnya, seolah mengijinkannya untuk duduk. Junghwan menuruti. 

“Aku Yoon Junghwan, murid baru.” Junghwan berucap setelah kelihatannya Midam sama sekali tak berminat memperkenalkan diri.

“Midam, Lee Midam.” kertas di tangan Midam teremas lebih kuat lagi. 

“Apa itu?” tunjuk Junghwan penasaran.

Alis Midam terangkat, sepertinya tak sadar sudah meremas kertasnya. “Ini? Kertas laporan masa depan. Atau apapun sebutannya.”

Junghwan berusaha keras untuk tak tertawa. “Rencana Masa Depan?” koreksinya, disambut kekeh kecil. 

“Ya,” Midam mengulum senyumnya. “Sesuatu semacam itu.”

“Memangnya apa rencana masa depan kakak? Kenapa belum diisi?” 

Ada kilat sendu yang tak sempat Junghwan tangkap dari netra Midam yang berkedip cepat pada langit. “Apa, ya.” ia menggumam, pelan namun cukup untuk Junghwan dengar. “Aku hanya ingin bahagia.” Midam melipat lututnya ke dada, memeluk kakinya sendiri erat-erat. “Ah, kenapa aku bicara seperti ini pada anak baru.” 

Saat itu Junghwan tak bertanya apa-apa, ia juga membiarkan masa SMA-nya berlalu tanpa bicara lagi dengan Midam selain skeadar bertukar senyuman di beberapa kesempatan langka. Entah apakah karena memang Midam yang susah diajak bicara terlepas dari rumor bahwa ia tinggal kelas tahun lalu karena depresi dan nyaris menggantung dirinya sendiri, atau memang Junghwan yang belum memikirkannya sebanyak itu. 

 

 

 

Tapi Junghwan ingat bahwa ia berlari menerobos deretan anak kelas akhir di hari kelulusan, mencari sosok kecil Midam yang tenggelam di balik tubuh besar siswa lain. Ia menemukan kakak seniornya itu di pojok ruangan, membaca piagam kelulusannya tanpa semangat, abai pada euforia kelulusan yang hingar-bingar. 

Tanpa permisi ia menyeret tangan Midam keluar, jauh dari sorakan dan nyanyian yang memekakkan. Di taman sekolah, keduanya terengah kelelahan, namun Midam masih sempat memberinya tatapan bertanya. 

Junghwan tersenyum lebar, menertawakan sisiran Midam yang berantakan akibat dibawa berlari. 

“Ayo keluar bersamaku.” ajaknya spontan. 

Midam berkedip heran. “Maaf?” 

“Ini hari kelulusan kakak, ke depanya kita takkan bisa bertemu seperti ini lagi, jadi maukah kakak keluar bersamaku? Makan ramen di sungai Han, menonton film, atau hanya sekadar berjalan-jalan saja?” 

Junghwan memang tak tahu malu, setahun tak berbincang namun malah muncul begitu saja dan mengajak kencan. Dia terima saja jika Midam akan menolaknya, yang penting sudah berusaha. 

Namun di luar dugaan Midam mengiyakan. 

“Ayo.” Midam mendahuluinya ke parkiran motor. “Kau bilang mau mengajakku, kenapa diam saja di sana?” 

Wajah Junghwan sontak sumringah. “Tentu, tunggu sebentar!”

 

Junghwan benar-benar membawa Midam ke sungai Han, memesan berbagai macam makanan pesan antar sampai kekenyangan, berkeliling dengan motornya sampai malam, menonton film romansa menggelikan hanya untuk menertawakan adegan-adegannya, diakhiri dengan mengantar Midam sampai ke rumahnya. 

Senyuman di wajah Junghwan tampak puas sekali saat ia lihat Midam mengembalikan helmnya dengan tawa. 

“Apakah aku menyenangkan?” tanyanya, berusaha mengulur lebih banyak waktu.

Midam mengangguk senang. “Ya. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini.” 

“Apakah kakak senang?” ia memaksakan kontak mata. “Apa kakak bahagia?” 

Senyuman Midam luntur menjadi sendu, ia mengambil dua langkah lebih dekat pada Junghwan. “Bagaimana kelihatannya?” 

“Bagaimana aku tahu? Kakak selalu tersenyum dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan, seperti ada traktor yang dibayar hanya untuk menarik bibir kakak agar tertawa.” 

Midam membuang napas yang paling berat yang pernah didengar Junghwan. 

“Aku cukup senang. Aku bahagia. Setidaknya saat ini aku bahagia.” ia tersenyum. “Sungguh.”

“Begitu? Aku senang bisa membuat kakak senang.” Jungwan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kemanapun asal bukan netra Midam -dan bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, jemari Midam sudah menggenggam lengan bajunya. “Hei, lihat kemari.” 

Junghwan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, gugup tak kepalang.

Tangan Midam meraih tengkuknya, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman polos, hanya bibir bertemu bibir dihiasi diam yang menghanyutkan. 

Junghwan jelas sekali terpaku seperti mati suri karena sesaat kemudian ia mendengar Midam tertawa berurai-urai, geli sekali rasanya. 

“Kukira murid yang berani mengajakku jalan di hari kelulusan adalah murid yang sudah punya pengalaman berciuman kemana-mana.” ia masih tergelak sementara Junghwan mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sudah terserak entah kemana. 

“Aku-aku tak menyangka kakak yang akan duluan menciumku-”

Tawa Midam makin keras. “Apa ini berarti kau memang punya rencana untuk menciumku?” 

Junghwan tersipu hebat. “Bukan begitu-”

“Sudahlah, lupakan. Pokoknya, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Apakah aku boleh permisi masuk?” pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. 

Tak sadar sudah menghalangi jalan Midam, Junghwan buru-buru bergeser. “Tentu saja. Silakan.” 

Setelah bertukar salam penuh kecanggungan, Junghwan hanya bisa memandangi punggung Midam yang makin menjauh menuju pintu rumahnya, namun tak berapa lama, ia berbalik. 

“Yoon Junghwan!” panggilnya. “Kau tak berminat meminta nomerku atau apapun?” 

Awalnya Junghwan tersenyum, lalu melebar menjadi tawa panjang yang direspon Midam dengan tawa juga, namun bernuansa heran.

“Kau tak mau? Ini penawaran terbatas, lho.” Ponsel di tangan Midam dilambaikan dengan cara menggoda. 

Pun Junghwan malah menggeleng. 

“Jangan sekarang.” ucapnya yakin. “Jika takdir mengijinkan, kita akan dipertemukan lagi, dan pada saat itu baru aku akan meminta nomer telepon kakak selayaknya pria sejati.” 

Midam menertawakan ucapannya, namun Junghwan serius. 

Malam itu, mereka berpisah tanpa ada pertukaran kontak sama sekali.

 

 

 

 

Mengingat segalanya kembali, tawa Junghwan pecah tanpa ampun. Tatapannya lekat pada pemuda yang tengah melantunkan salah satu lagu terkenal di atas panggung penyambutan mahasiswa baru, matanya terpejam penuh penghayatan, ia bernyanyi seolah hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. 

Itu Lee Midam, pemuda yang menciumnya tanpa permisi dua tahun yang lalu di sisi motornya, berterima kasih atas ajakan mengelilingi kota berdua seperti remaja yang baru mengenal cinta -padahal status mereka saja masih tak jelas seperti apa rupanya. Lee Midam itu kini menjadi bintang di kampusnya, kampus yang akan Junghwan masuki sebagai mahasiswa baru. 

Junghwan masih tertawa. 

Takdir itu konyol dan aneh. Takdir itu membuat mereka saling terpaku di posisi masing-masing, Junghwan yang terpana pada pemandangan seorang lee Midam yang membuka matanya lamat-lamat, pun Midam yang tersenyum terlalu lebar di atas sana, lalu menghambur tanpa ampun ke backstage. Junghwan turut membawa kakinya berlari, bertanya seadanya pada seseorang yang mengenakan nametag panitia tentang arah ke balik panggung. Larinya terhenti hanya ketika sosok Midam yang tampak begitu menawan dalam surai cokelatnya menatapnya dari dalam ruangan. 

“Kakak senior yang tadi menyanyikan Instagram-nya Dean!” Junghwan berseru, jemari menunjuk penuh percaya diri pada Midam. “Aku minta nomor teleponnya!” 

Junghwan tak peduli saat seisi backstage menertawakannya, bergumam tentang betapa beraninya anak baru ini pada seorang Lee Midam, yang terpenting adalah Midam sendiri yang menghampirinya dengan sehelai kertas entah dari mana, angka berderet jelas tertulis disana dengan buru-buru.

“Halo lagi, dirimu.” sapanya lembut disertai senyuman semanis madu, nyaris mati meleleh Junghwan demi mendengar suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan ini.

 

 

Band kampus yang sedang mendapat giliran tampil tengah membawakan lagu bernuansa rock, namun Junghwan dan Midam sibuk menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri dengan musik piano imajiner berikut hujan kelopak mawar tak nyata. Ruangan kosong yang dijadikan sebagai tempat penyimpanan logistik acara seolah berubah menjadi padang bunga berbagai warna dengan kedua sosok tersebut bertukar ciuman penuh kerinduan di tengahnya. 

Massa tubuh Junghwan menekan Midam sampai ke tembok, segulung kabel jatuh namun tak ada yang ambil peduli. Midam terus memagut bibirnya tanpa ampun, samar sudah antara hasrat dan rindu. Junghwan meladeni dengan sukarela, mempermainkan lidah dan bibir Midam dengan cara yang ia yakini akan membuat Midam kehilangan kontrol akan akal sehatnya. Jemari Midam merenggut bagian belakang kemeja Junghwan diikuti desahan keras, ia bisa merasakan Midam tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Ketika pasokan oksigen mereka nyaris habis, barulah keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir dengan tak rela, dahi masih beradu, mata terpejam dan napas terengah. Mereka bertukar tatap sesaat diikuti senyuman entah berarti apa. Midam tak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk kembali menari kerah Junghwan, mendesahkan kata 'Kumohon’ ke bibirnya. Junghwan tak bisa menolak -lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak Midam yang seindah ini, dengan napas tersengal dan rambut acak-acakan nan menggoda? 

Maka sekali lagi Junghwan memasrahkan diri pada ciuman menuntut tersebut, perlahan tapi pasti mendominasi. Tangannya tanpa sadar makin brutal menelusuri rambut Midam. Ia terus menghujani bibir lembut Midam dengan pemikiran seolah tak ada ratusan mahasiswa di luar sana dan puluhan panitia yang bisa saja masuk ke ruangan ini untuk mengambil salah satu barang cadangan disini. Terus sampai Midam sudah kacau balau di bawah tubuhnya, mengais napas dan kesadaran, berusaha menahan agar dirinya tetap bertahan dengan bantuan dinding di punggungnya. Karena Junghwan adalah manusia yang peka, ia dengan santainya menggendong Midam ke salah satu meja di sana, mendudukkannya agar ia bisa mengatur napas dengan lebih tenang. Ada yang masih membara di balik dia keping mata yang tak kunjung lepas menatapnya itu, namun Junghwan memenangkan dengan satu kecupan singkat yang lain. 

“Yatuhan.” gumam Midam, sepenuhnya masih terpana. “Yatuhan, dirimu.” 

“Ada apa denganku?” Junghwan tak pernah menyangka suaranya akan seserak ini, namun tak ada yang berkomentar.

“Terlalu indah. aku sampai mati rasa.”

Mau tak mau Junghwan tertawa keras, ajaib rasanya Midam yang wajahnya datar begini bisa bicara kalimat berkeju. “Aku sama sekali tak mengira kakak bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.” 

Midam memukul bahunya, merajuk. “Kau tak suka kupuji? Oke, takkan kupuji lagi.” Ia turun dari meja, bersikap seolah akan keluar dari ruangan. Junghwan menarik tangannya sebelum ia bahkan sempat melangkah, tubuh Midam tertarik kepada backhug yang dipaksakan. 

“Jangan seperti itu.” Junghwan kembali mengandalkan suara memohonnya, separuh berbisik-separuh mendesah tepat di telinga Midam. Pemuda itu berjengit geli. 

“Junghwan, sudah-”

Tapi Junghwan tak mau berargumen, sekali lagi dijebaknya bibir Midam sampai pemuda itu kembali menjatuhkan punggungnya ke dada Junghwan. 

“Puas?” tanyanya ketika Junghwan menarik wajahnya. Tentu jawabannya adalah gelengan nakal. 

Midam menarik diri untuk merapikan rambut alakadarnya di depan cermin yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersandar di dinding. “Rapikan dirimu.” ucapnya. “Kita akan keluar.” 

Alis Junghwan terangkat menggoda. “Keluar?” 

“Kita harus makan siang bersama, bodoh!” cela Midam tajam. “Tak semua rindu bisa tuntas dengan ciuman. Kita juga perlu berbincang.” 

Junghwan tak bisa tak tersenyum selebar yang pipinya mampu. 

 

Ketika ia mengejar Midam yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menangkap pemuda yang lebih kecil itu lagi ke dalam rangkulannya, Junghwan merasa ialah manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi. 

 

 

 

“Apa sekarang kakak bahagia?” 

“Ya?”

‘Dulu kakak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa cita-cita kakak adalah menjadi bahagia.” 

“Ah, itu..”

“Jadi? Apa sekarang kakak sudah bahagia?”

“Kurasa, ya. Aku sudah bahagia.”

“Karena bertemu denganku?”

“Karena takdir sekali lagi mempertemukan kita.” 

“Ya, tentu saja.”

“Bagaimana denganmu? apa kau bahagia?”

“Selama kakak bahagia, aku juga bahagia.” 

“Jangan berkeju kau.”

“Aku serius!”

 

 

-Lee Midam dan Yoon Jeonghwan, sudah bahagia.-


End file.
